


A Successful Return

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Successful Return

Title: A Successful Return  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 4  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #168: Libations  
Warning(s): Alcohol use.  
A/N: A little overindulgence may be a good thing sometimes.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Successful Return

~

Having survived his first Hogwarts staff dinner, Harry retired to the staff room to pour a Firewhisky.

“It’s early for alcoholic libations,” a smooth voice said. “Perhaps you should wait until after the brats--students arrive.”

Gulping his drink, Harry turned to face the other reason he was drinking. _Bloody sexy git..._ “Is that how you managed to be so...cheerful as my professor?” he deadpanned. “Alcohol?”

Snape smirked. “That and the joy of saving reckless students.”

Harry grinned. “Let me buy you a drink to apologize for all I put you through.”

To his surprise, Snape said, “Very well.”

~

“I knew it!” Snape cried. “I _knew_ a Time-Turner was involved, but Minerva wouldn’t admit that she gave you one.”

“It wasn’t mine, she issued it to Hermione,” Harry confessed. His eyes widened and he licked his lips, cursing his inability to hold his liquor. He waited for the outburst.

But Snape simply smiled. “Naturally.” He shook his head. “In retrospect,” he continued, “I suppose it _was_ fortunate that you and your cohorts were as...forward as you were.”

Harry chuckled. “I must be really drunk. I think that was a compliment.”

Snape smirked. “Don’t get accustomed to it.”

~

It was midnight before they stumbled to bed, Harry clinging to Snape. As they lurched down the hall, he eventually recognised that they were in the dungeons. Harry frowned. Something about this was off...

Snape muttered something. His door opened; he pulled Harry through. “More libations?” he offered.

Harry swayed on his feet.

Snape sighed. “Another drink, Potter?”

Shaking his head, Harry reclaimed Snape’s arm. “No more. Might do something bad.”

“Oh?”

Snape’s face was close, too close. “Do you still hate me?” Harry whispered.

“I never hated you.” Snape caressed Harry’s jaw.

Harry opened his mouth, and promptly fainted.

~

Harry groaned. Something was pressed against his lips. “Drink.”

“Thanks.” He opened his eyes. Snape stood over him. “Merlin!”

“Not exactly,” Snape deadpanned.

Blushing, Harry sat up. He was on a sofa, fully clothed, in Snape’s quarters. He quashed his disappointment. “Sorryaboutlastnight,” he mumbled.

“Oh?” Snape asked stiffly. Harry recognised his error immediately.

“That I was too drunk to remember it, yes,” he clarified.

Snape relaxed. “Nothing happened.”

“More’s the pity.” Harry stood.

Snape helped him. “Perhaps next time,” he said, eyes searching Harry’s.

“Eight, in the staff room?” At Snape’s nod, Harry grinned. Returning to Hogwarts was proving successful.

~


End file.
